Nd96
nd96 is a user character for NFC North Battle. He is a 3 year veteran for the game who played for the Green Bay Packers (2008-2009), and currently plays for the Minnesota Vikings (2009-Present). nd96 is the only professional in NFC North Battle history to achieve 68 KO's in one game. Professional Career Green Bay Packers (2008-2009) nd96 continuously begged MinnesotaVikings61 to play for the team in his first year of ROBLOX, earlier considered a "noob" in the 2008 season. The Packers didn't like him thoughout the season until he was traded in 2009. Minnesota Vikings (2009-Present) nd96 so far has played 2 seasons with the Minnesota Vikings. During his time with the Vikings, nd96 was the first player to be the NFC Championship MVP twice. He also helped the Vikings win Super Bowl I during the 2010 season, but didn't appear as the MVP. 'Beginnings (2009)' In the regular season of 2009, the Packers traded nd96 to the Minnesota Vikings. At this point the Vikings have lost 2 regular season games and 1 win. When nd96 was re grouped, he supposedly cleaned up his act, and achieved 98 KO's in one season. During the 2009 Championship against his former team, nd96 in a middle of the game invented his signature fighting tactic, the Pwn Dive, which lead the Vikings to a Championship Win. 'Super Bowl Season (2010)' In 2010, nd96 has lead the Vikings to a 6-1 season, Minnesota's best record in 10 years. nd96 completed 271 KO's and a record breaking 99.3, which is the highest in his career. November 8, 2010 has also been a recorded date in nd96's career when he achieved 68 KO's in one game, breaking his original record of 35 KO's in what was called the "Hacker Bowl." The Vikings advanced to the NFC Championship, upsetting the teams rival the Chicago Bears and nd96's arch rival Rocket4wheel. The Vikings advanced farther in the playoffs with the Vikings than any other team from previous years, advancing the team to Super Bowl I in Green Bay, Wisconsin. 'Super Bowl I' In Super Bowl I, nd96 completed 3 of 8 attempted KO's by 2nd Quarter, with 3 players on the field, fellow team mate and Super Bowl I MVP Sidney Rice, and 2 opponents on the Pittsburgh Steelers. By the second half of the game, nd96 decided to leave the server and let Rice play the rest of the game to see if he could win it alone. Apparently Rice did, and completed 23 of 27 KO's leading the Vikings to win the Super Bowl. 'Present (2011)' By the end of the 2011 season, word began to surface that nd96 was considering retirement. In fact, the Detroit Lions made a negotiation to hire nd96 as the head coach but nd96 declined the offer, but told the team that he could hire his friend, spensa5 to take the position. spensa5 did take the offer and released TWISTAFATE01 for free agent CTToney, fellow team mate of nd96. nd96 currently remains with the Minnesota Vikings.